Typically, virtualization of an information processing device is a known technology. As a result of implementing the virtualization technology, a plurality of operating systems (OSs) can be executed in parallel in a single information processing device. Moreover, if switching between operating systems is done using the virtualization technique, then the access to a peripheral device for data input-output purposes can be offloaded from one operating system to another operating system.
Meanwhile, due to the limitation on the capacity of a buffer memory installed in a peripheral device, the access to a peripheral device is usually done in data units in the range of a few bytes to a few kilobytes. Hence, if the access for the purpose of inputting-outputting a relatively large volume of data is to be offloaded from one operating system to another operating system, switching between the operating systems needs to be done for each set of data equivalent to a few bytes to a few kilobytes. Therefore, if the access for the purpose of inputting-outputting a relatively large volume of data is to be offloaded, there is an increase in the frequency of switching between operating systems, thereby leading to an increase in the processing overhead.